


Lylla Does The Black Bunny Brigade

by spindlewrites



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comedy, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fellatio, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Romance, Total ridiculousness, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spindlewrites/pseuds/spindlewrites
Summary: Lylla has a problem. The Black Bunny Brigade is eager to help. It may or may not involve an orgy. No, don’t take this too seriously.Art by Sexilydrawn on Twitter





	Lylla Does The Black Bunny Brigade

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sexilydrawn for the brilliant art. Go check them out on twitter (https://twitter.com/sexilyd) for more awesome debauchery.

Lylla sat, staring blankly at the screen she had been monitoring for the past 5 hours. Her eyes were bloodshot and twitching erratically as they bounced between patient records. On rare occasions would she blink, diverting her attention for what seemed to be a split second too long for her liking, before quickly returning to the task at hand. While Lylla’s head remained stoically motionless, the otter crossed and uncrossed her legs frantically, her tail swinging like a rudder with no power to steer.

Though her mental focus remained rock-steady, the otter’s physical being was attempting to stage a revolution. Deep within her frankenstinian programming, which even to this day remained an enigma to her, something truly animal was brewing. Something which at this very moment was driving her towards her breaking point.

Damned hormones, she muttered to herself, silently cursing her creator for programming such an inconvenient and pointless function.

At her usual pace, Lylla would have normally gotten through dozens of patient records and catalogued numerous prescriptions, but tonight, she had only managed to scrape through a measly pawful.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Her claws rapped heavily against the surface of her desk, brow becoming more furrowed and tail motions becoming more frenetic, until with a powerful WHAP, her tail slammed the chair to the floor.

A voice echoed down the hallway, “Don’t be going breaking stuff, we just had that room remodeled, ya hear?”

Lylla sighed, regaining control of herself. “It’s fine, Jack. Nothing’s broken,” she called back, picking up the chair, it’s ego damaged more than anything.

A tall pair of ears and a head popped in the doorway. “God flarkin loonies Lily, out of all the days you coulda picked to work on the archives you chose today, shame on ya,” the scruffy rabbit frowned.

“You know darn well this catalog won’t write itself,” she deadpanned.

“But Lilyyyy…” he pleaded sarcastically, “It’s your special day…see? Got you somethin' nice for the occasion.” With a twist, the blue hair presented a massive frosted cake, 12 candles sitting on top, ready to be lit. “Happy birthday hunny,” he crooned. “Baked it myself y’know.”

Lylla’s gaze softened. “Aw Jack that’s so sweet of you dear.” She laughed and scrunched her face. “Maybe in a bit once I’m done just entering these last…”

“Ah, ep ep ep, tsk tsk.” he interrupted. “This here beaut is hand crafted by yours truly, a product of the fruits of my labor. And a’course you wouldn’t want to miss out on my next mission phase, would ya?” His mostly fake teeth glistened in an infectious grin.

“But Jack this is serious and…”

“Now Lily, out of all days just for once give it a rest. ‘Sides, I got a super special surprise for you planned…”

The otter rolled her eyes. Knowing Jack it could be anything from a new ship to burning a hole in all her linens. “Fine, I’ll play along.”

“Great! I’ll call in the company. CADETS!”

A flurry of motion and chattering filled the air. Eventually, the Black Bunny Brigade’s finest were lined up at the door, ears perked and waiting for command.

“Listen here,” Blackjack towered over them, “We’re here to give Lylla the best damned birthday this side of the quadrant, or you’ll be scrubbing up loony brains for a week. Got it?”

Affirmative nods.

“Stupendous. On that note, Lily, would you follow me?” The bunny held out a paw. Lylla sighed at Jack’s persuasiveness, tentatively grasping his paw as they proceeded down the hall, away from her personal prison.

\-----------

In no time at all plates were dispersed, and cake was consumed with various nods of approval.

“Ahem, Cadets! I would like to present a toast.” Jack lifted a glass of spiced rum. “To new beginnings and conquests, to newfound prosperity and fortune, and most importantly to my lovely wife, who has been the shining image of hard work ever since Rocky’s departure.” He took a gulp, and the brigade followed.

“Now Lily, there’s one last gift I haven’t shown you yet, partially for liability reasons.” He grinned. “Anyways, the brigade and I were thinking about ya this week and wanted to give ya something extra special this year. In fact, we were thinking about ya so much that namely no one could get you outta our heads,” he chuckled. “That’s why this year the Brigade and I was wonderin’ if you wouldn’t mind quenching that fire that’s been burnin’ ya these past few days.” His eyes narrowed as he smirked. “The horny otter kind’a fire.”

Lylla spat out her drink in an instant. “JACK, WHAT THE HELL!?”

“Hey now, it ain’t as if we didn’t notice, right brigade?” More affirmative nods. This time, a few speaking out.

“Yeah, we waz noticin’ something fishy happening in ya behavior,” the tallest one said.

“Like you had something on your mind and it wasn’t the looney kind,” spoke a short, plump rabbit.

The bewildered otter gawked. “Gods…how embarrassing…”

A female member added, “It’s ok honey; you can’t control what junk those maniacs who pieced you together threw in your brain. Happens to all the animals on this flarkin’ hunk’a rock.”

“Wow, Gods…I just got so distracted this week…I…I…” Lylla blushed heavily.

Blackjack scooted his chair over, placing a paw on her. “No need to fret Lily, easy to get caught up and forget your own needs…” He stood up again announced to the whole party, “Hence why I’ve come to a decision. Thanks to the suggest of Holm here, my last gift is a proposition. Now, I am a lone bun. Mind you, a bun with a solid appetite for cake and otter…” A few bunnies grinned. “…but you seem to have a problem that I alone cannot solve. That’s why we all agreed to stage a little afterparty for the lady’s honor.”

“Oh jeez Blackjack, I think I’ve had enough junk food for one night. I could hardly bear an afterparty…especially in this condition…”

“Not dessert as in the food variety…but desert as in a few helpings of pure, insatiable rabbit.” Jack giggled and looked at the crew, who were also giggling.

Lylla rolled her eyes. “What? Is this another one of your sex parties or something?” she said sarcastically.

“Hey Lily, hit the nail right on the head you did there!” He said, slapping his knee and laughing.

The otter for the second time that night, found herself at a total loss for words. “Jack…how am I…supposed to take that seriously…I mean Gideon almighty…”

Blackjack placed a paw on his chest and let his ears flop backwards. “As you can tell, I’m one mere bunny. A virile, potent one nonetheless, but with a problem like yours, I felt as though we could use more…firepower.” The fat rabbit in the back let out a snort. “Plus I’m tired ‘a bein’ put through this every year and figured my hips could use a break.”

“Uh jeez, how do I even respond…” Lylla rubbed her head.” I mean yeah, you and Rocket and me…” Her thoughts traced back to memories of getting railed by the two mercenaries. “…but this is very different…I mean…the brigade and I have been friends ever since the regime change, but Gideon…this is much more than I bargained for, Jack.” The otter scratched behind her ear and cocked her head at Blackjack.

“Now Lily, you know the brigade and I have been virtually inseparable for many years. We can practically do each other’s work at this point. Heck, we’re practically replaceable!” Two of the rabbits looked at each other, nodding in-sync.

“I dunno Blackjack, this is awfully sudden…”

“Well how about this,” Jack proposed. “We break out your favorite spirits, maybe have a nice long chat with the crew, if all goes well then you will be a highly satisfied lady by the end of tonight. If you decide not, then more horny otter for moi–and of course I can’t say no to that,” he churred.

Lylla rolled her eye and considered her options. After a short pause, she stood up, tail waving. “Fine, I’ll humor you. Just some drinks. Whatever happens afterwards is on my terms, got it?”

Blackjack smiled and shook her paw. “Your birthday, your rules a’course. No unwanted funny business, as always. My dearie comes first. Got it crew?” He shot Holm, Ramsey, and Lorren a look. They nodded in approval.

“Brigade!” Jack ordered to the crew. “Grab a few bottles of Halfworld’s finest and meet in the lounge quarters!”

\---------

And so after a few drinks on some comfy, plush chairs, the party members were socially lubed up and feeling quite bubbly.

“…Of course Ramsey had forgotten to calibrate the sensors, so I was left with a cross between a pea-shooter and a vaporizer, with nothing in between!” Loren bawled, slapping Ramsey’s back.

“Well hey, whatever gets the job done y’know,” he retorted giving her a playful shove, which nearly knocked her out of her chair. “Them clowns sure as heck don’t know what hit ‘em!”

Lylla, who was feeling warm and fuzzy from the alcohol, futzed with her silk-blue robe and added, “I remember when you all wanted to try some pizza from the Morkard Quadrant, even though you were still banned after the union incident. You stormed in and took out a few containment ships and, and…” Her laughter made it hard to finish. “Staged a raid on a local pizza store, oh what a scene, hehe!” The brigade roared in laughter.

“Well you know what they say about a good craving eh? When the filling is right, gotta be willing to get your hands dirty.” Blackjack rubbed Lylla’s back as she placed her head on his shoulder. “So Lily, how’s this for a good time?”

“Mmm, this is quite nice, yes. It’s been nice to catch up with everyone. And as much as our work is important, a little relaxation is as well, I suppose…or something…” She rubbed his shoulder, her hand drifting down his back to give his tail a quick tug. Blackjack chittered.

“You know, we can always go back to our quarters for some fun ourselves…” He pointed to his nose, giving it a quick sniff. “It’s strong today, ain’t it?”

She nodded, feeling her heart well up in her chest. Her eyes met his, and with a slow, graceful motion, she pulled the rabbit in for a kiss. The rabbit MMPH’ed in surprise but reached around to stroke the back of her head, feeling her lips caress and brush against his, tenderly. Some cheers and whistles were heard from the brigade members, and even Lorren and Holm decided to sneak a quick kiss in as well. “So, we gonna fuck like rabbits or not?” yelled Ramsey.

Even through the kiss, Lylla felt her fur heat up a bit. She pulled back and with a mischievous grin that only Rocket and Blackjack had seen personally, said, “Well, it is my birthday.” The otter laughed, wrapping her arms around herself and wiggling, playfully. “As Jack always said, ‘the more the merrier…’”

A cheer broke out among the rabbits, followed by some dirty smiles and light touches. “So how do we start this thing?” Lorren asked.

“Well,” the otter churred, “Since you’ve all been so nice to me today, I suppose should give something in return.”

She walked to the center of the room, observing her audience carefully. She twirled a few times, letting her robes rise up to her waist like a dress in the wind. Then, with a deft motion of her fingers, she unclipped the top section of her robes, letting them fall gracefully to the floor, leaving her cream-furred upper half exposed. The rabbits nodded in approval.

Lylla, feeling a rush of confidence, began groping at her chest, rubbing her top two nipples in slow circles, surprised at how stiff and sensitive they already were. She then slid her paws down her front, stopping to stroke her other two nipples. Finally, she traced her fingers around her back, slowly finding the clasp that held the remaining robes covering her lower half. With a snap and a slight wiggle, the fabric slid down her legs and dropped to the floor in a silky pile. All that remained on the mustelid was a pair of lace-green panties, which she proudly displayed to her eager audience. Evidence of her arousal had already formed as a wet spot, leaving little to the imagination.

Ramsey whistled. “Lass has good taste, eh Blackjack?”

“I got her the panties, Ram. Ya gotta give credit where it’s due.”

“Well she wore them today, didn’t she?”

The otter grinned, running her paws down her chest and over her hips. “This was meant as a surprise for Blackjack.” She winked towards him. “Needless to say I didn’t imagine stripping for an audience, so I’m glad I was adequately prepared.” She giggled and turned around, her tail and butt waiving for all to see. “Should I keep going? What is the ideal next step?”

Lorren, who was for the most part silently observing, stood up from one of the plus cushions. “Whelp, if we got ourselves an orgy, might as well shed these crappy jumpsuits.” The slender rabbit yanked the zipper on her suit, stepping out and posing in her undergarments as Lylla had. Now all eyes were drawn towards not one, but two provocative bodies on display.

“That’s my gal,” said Holm, who recalled the times he and Ramsey would take turns destroying her ass between raids with a grin.

Lylla, a little surprised at Lorren’s sudden actions, decided to play along in the form of a slow dance, her tail accidentally brushing against the rabbit’s side. Soon, tail bumps became hip brushes, and accidental touch became deliberate. “Lorren, I must say I’m pleasantly surprised at what a flattering figure you have,” Lylla remarked.

“You ain’t too bad lookin’ yourself, sweet stuff.” The female rabbit patted the otter’s rump playfully, who jumped in surprise. “Shh, shhh, easy girl. Gotta give the meatheads something to get their meat juices flowing.”

“Yeah there’s a large hunk of meat down here already waiting to get tenderized,” Ramsey said. Holm gave him a solid punch to the shoulder.

“Shaddup you old cockwod,” Blackjack groaned. “Let the ladies put on their show in peace.”

Lylla giggled, her eyes batting playfully at Ramsey. “Mmmm…plenty to go around for everyone…if you’re willing to wait.” She tickled Lorren’s bellyfur and rubbed the female’s powerful haunches. Finally, she decided that her panties were too much clothing for the event, grabbing the waistband and slowly dragged them down, feeling the last bit of modesty leave her. She bent over and lifted her tail, bringing her little strip show to a spectacular finish.

Blackjack grinned at the sight of his exposed wife, wiggling her horny ass for an audience of equally horny rabbits. He turned to Holm and Ramsey, who had already removed their jumpsuits, tents pitched in their underwear that would soon join the pile of clothes on the floor. He shrugged off his suit and boxers as well, feeling his erect shaft spring free. His attention returned to Lylla, who blushed and gave him a look that would have made any mammal’s head spin. She leaned over a cushion and presented herself, tail lifted and pussy dripping, a night’s worth of teasing and a day’s worth of frustration culminating in her loins. “Well Blackjack,” she churred, “I’m waiting…”

The blue bunny enthusiastically hopped over to the otter and squeezed her rump. “Mmmm…lovely wife wants a bit of fun, eh?” His paw crept closer to the source of her heat, rubbing soft circles around her thigh. “Does my little otter want some of this?” He teased around her pussy with one of his mechanical fingers, feeling her breath wash over his shoulder. “Or how about some of this?” He clawed at her nipples, flicking them gently, Lylla whimpering in frustration.

“Jack…” The otter grabbed his shoulders roughly, connecting her muzzle with his in a sloppy, animalistic kiss that left them both breathless. Lylla’s tongue invaded Jack’s mouth, beginning at his two buck teeth and continuing deeper across his own tongue. With a desperate need, her paw traced down his front and grabbed his erect penis, squeezing and stroking it, making the rabbit moan into her mouth. Unbeknownst to her, another bun was positioned beneath her ass. Lorren quietly nudged Lylla’s tail out of the way before planting a hungry kiss on her pussy lips.

The otter shuddered at the sudden contact, glancing down to find Lorren hungrily taking care of her need. A bit of a surprise, but screw it. Lylla twitched and panted as Lorren fluttered her tongue in and out before delicately tracing over Lylla’s puffy lips, teasing just for a second before diving into her hot tunnel, eliciting a few squeaks from the otter. The rabbit used a hand to spread the otter’s pussy open, admiring how wet she had become. She wasn’t the only one who was wet, the rabbit observed, feeling beads of moisture run down her own thighs. However, she figured her needs would be met soon enough as she dived back into Lylla’s pussy, feeling the otter’s hips gyrate into her muzzle, hungry for stimulation.

It took very little time for Lylla to reach orgasm–the final straw came when Lorren stuck two fingers deep in her vaginal canal while sucking and nibbling at her clit. She felt the otter shudder and cry out, her thighs squeezing around the lady bunny’s head in a fireworks display of otter heat and pleasure.

As soon as her orgasm subsided, Lylla withdrew from her kiss and let Lorren crawl out from beneath her tail. She smiled at the bunny and said, “You are very talented, and apparently I was very pent up, she giggled. “Thank you for helping me, dear.”

Lorren laughed. “Not every day ya get to eat out a princess, love. You looked so delicious that just I couldn’t help myself.” She smirked. “…and I thought I had a hair trigger. Get it? Hare trigger?” She giggled.

Blackjack groaned. “If ya gonna make snippy remarks all evening ya might as well eat a carrot while yer at it,” motioning to his firm shaft.

“Tsk, Tsk, Blackjack,” the otter chimed in, “Remember? My rules for tonight. Lorren, dear? Would you mind if Blackjack and I have a moment to ourselves? It’s been a little while…”

Lorren raised her hands and nodded. “Oh please, by all means your highness, you deserve your fill of rabbit hubby cum.”

Blackjack grinned. “Don’t worry lass, you’ll get yer fill of cock tonight. This one’s for the birthday girl.” Jack guided Lylla back onto the couch and ran a finger around her pussy, spreading the moisture across her crotch fur before positioning his cock and shoving it smoothly into her wet tunnel.

“Nnnghh!” Lylla moaned at the sudden penetration, biting a pillow as Jack pulled back and shoved in again. She sighed deeply, feeling his cock stretch her lips, working in and out with wet squelches and hitting all the right spots. Her teeth sank into the pillow deeper with every thrust, feeling herself begin to heat up towards her second peak as Jack rammed harder into her.

Lorren smiled at the lovers before glancing over at Holm and Ramsey, who much to her surprise were busy sucking each other’s cocks. “You boys must be really pent up tonight. Can’t remember the last time I’ve seen you dicking each other.”

With a pop, Holm withdrew his mouth from Ramsey’s fat cock. “Yeah well we was getting pretty impatient watching ya little show, and heck when’s the last time ya ate pussy yerself?”

“Just a few days ago ya dimwad,” she chittered. “Some fancy babe got stood up by her lover, and I came in to do a little bit ‘a maintenance.” She grinned, dreamily, before snapping back to reality. “You boys seem to be doing a good job, how about a little reward?” She bent her ass over Holm’s face, promptly sitting her pussy down where Ramsey’s cock once was.

“Hey what gives?” Ramsey complained, his dick complaining as well. Holm was too busy dining on rabbit pussy to comment.

“C’mere you goon,” Lorren chortled. “No one gets left out tonigh…oohhh…mmmm…yeah….” She moaned as Holm hit a particularly nice spot, grinding further against his muzzle.

Ramsey repositioned himself in front of Lorren, grabbing her by her long rabbit ears and roughly shoving his cock into her mouth. She eagerly began offering him pleasure, letting her lips and tongue work over his erection, moaning a bit as he tugged hard on her ears with each thrust.

“Aaaahhh, Blackjack!!” Lylla yelled, “I’m…c…cumming!!!” The otter twitched and squirmed as she clenched around Blackjack’s cock, relief from her inner fire hitting in full force. The rabbit’s balls slapped her clit as he drove his cock in and out of her snatch, feeling his own peak approaching.

“HRRhhh…ah…y-yeah…c-close..urgghhh…” Jack grunted, finally releasing his seed deep into the otter, coating her insides with a layer of white bunny spunk. After a few seconds of post-coital bliss, the rabbit withdrew and admired his handiwork: freshly creamed otter, cum dripping from her hole down her thighs and onto the couch. She flagged her tail, letting him soak in the view.

Lorren was also enjoying herself immensely, grinding her hips across Holm’s muzzle, moaning as Ramsey roughly held her ears and thrust his cock into her mouth. She sucked forcibly, using her tongue to caress and stimulate the underside of his cock, saliva drizzling down the corner of her mouth. Finally, Ramsey moaned and hilted his balls against her chin, bunny spunk shooting directly down her throat. She moaned as she reached her own peak, shuddering as she swallowed spurt after spurt of thick bunny cream.

Holm coughed as Lorren withdrew her ass from his face. “Gah, ya tryin’ ta kill me are ye?” he crooned, sucking in air.

Lorren swallowed the last few globs of cum in her mouth and licked her lips. “Well you should know by now that the lady comes first, right Ramsey, dear?” Ramsey gave a satisfied mumble in reply.

“Yeah well seems like everyone got to cum first,” Holm uttered, pointing at his stiff, frustrated erection.

“Ahem…” Lylla chimed in, “It would be my pleasure to tend to your needs, Holm.” She blushed as she stood and felt some more fluid leak down her thighs. “Please, sit.”

Holm complied, sporting a goofy grin as he leaned back into the cushions, his dick proudly waiving for the otter princess to tend to. With a slow wiggle of her hips, the otter trotted over to the couch and sat, scooting up to allow her paws to caress his thick member, which she did with careful precision. Feeling particularly adventurous, she scooted her footpads into position, allowing them to contact with his dick as well. Her webbed footpaws gently stroked vertically, while she used her hands to work the tip, massaging his most sensitive areas. Using her flexibility, she leaned in and gave the tip a quick smooch, a bit of precum smearing into her whiskers.

The rabbit sighed. “Mmmm…Blackjack told me you were a talented lass…guess he wasn’t lying.” He patted her shoulder, graciously.

“Oh? Blackjack told you, did he? Shouldn’t be sharing my secrets, might have a word with him.” She winked and gave his warm shaft a long lick, her tongue running over each bump and ridge of his cock, silently comparing it with Blackjack’s and Rocket’s dicks. Not bad, a little longer but not quite as thick as BJ’s. Holm moaned quietly as the otter’s lips connected with his tip for a split second, then tantalizingly slowly began their descent down his shaft. Once her mouth connected to where her footpads rested at the base of his cock, she looked directly into his eyes and began to suck, hard. Her mouth bounced in sync with her feet, milking his cock, desperate to taste a new flavor of bunny cum. With each bob of her head came the sound of wet slurping noises and cute little otter squeaks. Lylla's paws cradled his testicles, feeling them twitch and swell as she worked him toward his release.

Luckily for her, that happened sooner rather than later. With a high pitched whine, Holm grabbed the back of her head and began shooting his load into her mouth, hips convulsing with each spurt, pleasure surging through his veins.

“Mmmph!!” The otter tried to pull back but was held firmly by the rabbit’s grip, and she was forced to swallow load after load of hot bunny cream. With nowhere left to go, spunk began spilling out the corners of her mouth and back onto his crotch, coating her footpaws in a layer of semen. Finally, Holm’s orgasm stopped, and she was able to withdraw, feeling a little shaky.

“Ok…I think I could use a bit of a breather.” Lylla got up and grabbed a towel, wiping some of the cum off her face. She gave Holm a soft smile and sat next to him, taking a sip of alcohol. “I never knew the brigade to be this…promiscuous,” she remarked as she watched the rabbits continue to do what rabbits did best.

“Lass, one of the unofficial requirements of being a member of the brigade…y’know…is to be able to…” Holm shook his head and motioned to the scene before him. Blackjack was at the helm of a rabbit sex train, pumping into Ramsey’s ass, who also appeared to be pumping into Lorren.

“Well I guess that explains a fair amount.” Lylla shook her head. “I missed my younger days of wild abandon, the thrill of exploration and adventure…the risks we took…”

“You mean with Jack and Rocky? Pfff…what a party they were. Rocket especially.”

The otter grinned. “Yes. To this day I still remember our times. Oh, the messes we got ourselves into…me always being the reasonable one of course. At least Jack was more or less practical…” She giggled and watched her thrust into Ramsey, who was busy riding Lorren. With every pump of Blackjack’s cock sent a domino effect down the train of bunnies, Lorren squealing at the end, her legs bouncing with the force of each thrust.

“Jack always told me you were a wild one. Never really believed him for a while. You’d seemed to settle in with him and live happily ever after, princess.” Holm winked and rubbed his ear. “When Jack suggested the orgy I’d never have thought you would have agreed.”

The otter laughed and rubbed her thighs. “Well after trying to be professional all these years, one’s carnal desires tend to get buried into the deepest junk stores.” She clicked her tongue and licked her lips, giving the hare a sultry look. “Holm, are you familiar with the anatomy of an otter? Aware of the capabilities and possibilities our spine offers us?”

“Heh…can’t say I am, but I’m liking the possibilities.”

“Well, allow me to provide a demonstration.” Lylla scooted her body, giving her room for her next move. With half lidded eyes, she worked her paws across her nipples and past her thighs, stopping briefly to tease her femininity between her legs, continuing until she grasped behind her knees. Then, she swung her hips and head forward, forming a perfectly round otter ball, until her crotch was within striking distance of her mouth. Slowly, she stuck out her tongue and traced it over her wet folds, coated with the remnants of earlier activities. Her eyes met his, and she dug her tongue in deeper, moaning a bit.

“Gods girl, ain’t never seen a bunny do that, not by themselves anyways.” He laughed and stared intently at her little spectacle. “I recon Rocky and Jack were into that, you dining up on yourself.”

The otter retracted a bit to speak. “Well…let’s just say those two were sometimes too eager to fill my holes than to offer me the truest form of pleasure.” She kissed her clit and sucked briefly, feeling her fire starting to flame up again. “No, I learned when they left…on my own accord.” Lylla used her fingers to spread her labia, her tongue making broad licks up the center, until settling on her firm clit, licking and sucking it, her whiskers brushing her inner thighs.

Holm, feeling compelled to participate, began to rub the otter’s hind quarters and tail, his own shaft springing up into action. He let a finger trace her cheek and rub her head, teasing her entrance until continuing a little lower. “Dis ok darling?” He stuck a finger in his mouth, getting it nice and wet before tracing it around her tailhole and waited for her permission.

The otter nodded, moaning a bit as she hit a particularly nice spot. Then, she moaned even louder as she felt Holm wedge his finger up her butt, slowly pumping it in and out. “MMmmmmm…” She rocked against his ministrations, feeling her clit pulse with arousal. Her tongue and lips continued working with a combination of licking and sucking, her pattern quickening as she felt another orgasm approaching.

Holm took note, stuffing his finger past his knuckle all the way to the base, wiggling it before pulling out, only to add an extra finger. The otter shuddered and squeaked, her hips grinding against her own muzzle, Holm now thrusting his fingers in swiftly in rhythm. Finally, with an electric jolt, the otter came, her nethers clenching around Holm’s fingers and quivering against her snout.

“Hhhhhuuuuuuuuhhhgggggggg…” she moaned, her spine straightening as she fell backwards onto the cushions, sporting a pleasurable grin. “Mmmmm…been a while since I’ve done that…forgotten how nice it is…hehe…”

“My pleasure, darlin’…” Holm turned to find the other rabbits had adequately sexed themselves out, Lorren and Ramsey on the floor, twitching. Blackjack looked at the two, satisfied, before glancing at Lylla and Holm.

  
“Lily, ya showing Holm some o’tha tricks up ‘er sleve, eh?” he chuckled, paws resting on his hips.

“Mmhm, one of many, dear, as you know. Saving a few goodies for later, though, can’t spoil all the fun at once.” She snuggled into the cushions, hugging herself and smiling knowingly at the hare.

Blackjack approached the otter, sitting down and rubbing her head. “My dearie having a good time? These rough’uns aren’t givin’ ya trouble, no?”

“Hehehe…no…everyone has been quite pleasant tonight. Well, maybe aside from Holm over there, giving my throat a bit of a workout…hehe.” She winked at him then nuzzled against Jack’s warm fur, purring softly.

Jack rolled his eyes at Holm, before cradling the relaxed otter, gently rubbing her shoulders. “Think ya got one left in ya for the night, Lily? Make sure we’ve adequately dealt with your condition…”

Lylla silently looked up into Blackjack’s eyes, running her paws over the whiskers of his snout. She then cradled his muzzle and parted her lips, connecting them with hers. Both mammals sighed, the kiss a symbol of their desire for each other, the heated passion of the night only outdone by love they shared together. Lylla scooted into Blackjack’s arms, her creamy chest fur rubbing the rabbit’s belly, the fires in their loins rekindling as the kiss grew more intense, more sloppy.

The otter playfully tugged on Blackjack’s tail and gave his rump a quick squeeze. She withdrew from the kiss slowly, savoring the moment their lips parted, like a spark of electricity still charged. “Mmmmm…Blackjack…I think I might be up for another round of that thick rabbit cock…” she whispered, her eyes giving him an incredibly fierce and hungry look.

“Well Lily, it’s your birthday…what do ya have in mind?” he hummed, circling a finger over her chest and flicking one of her nipples.

“Ooohhhh…mhmm…well I figured since we’re all here…maybe we can all join in…” she said, matter of factly. The otter wiggled out of his grasp and clapped her paws, summoning the attention of the brigade. “As a grand finale, I’ve decided for us all to participate.” Smiles and nods from the bunnies. “Allow me to set the scene. Blackjack…would you be a dear and flark me in the ass? Just like old times?” She laughed at her own words, but positioned herself on the carpet hands and knees on the floor, tail lifted.

“Birthday girl wants an extra gift…happy ta provide the present. He grabbed a bottle of lube, coating some on his erection, then positioned himself behind and prodded her tailhole with his cock. She held up a finger, signaling for him to wait.

“And Ramsey dear…” she motioned to him elegantly. “Care to take me down here…?” The otter delicately traced a finger around her wet pussy.

Ramsey nodded enthusiastically. “A’course darling, wouldn’t refuse that kinda invitation.” The plump rabbit scooted under her to align himself.

“As for Holm, didn’t you and Blackjack used to have a little fun together?” She shot Blackjack an obscene glance. “Care to give a demonstration?”

Holm turned to Blackjack, looking for answers. “Eh…I think that’s BJ’s call. Come ta think of it almost every time we was drunk and not knowing who each others was…so…”

All the bunnies laughed, except for Blackjack, who just rolled his eyes. “Well what am I chopped loony?”

“You don’t have to dear, it was just a suggestion…” the otter said.

Blackjack looked at Holm, then back at Lylla, then at the booze over at the bar. He scurried over, took a few big gulps of rum, wiped his mouth, and said, “Aighty. Ya gonna stick that cock in meh ass for the lady’s enjoyment, ya understand, private?”

“Hehe, yessir ole’ buddy.” Holm picked up the bottle of lube, slathering a large glob over his dick and stroked eagerly.

Feeling pleased with the outcome, Lylla turned to the remaining member of the party. “That of course just leaves you, dear,” she said to Lorren. “How about you and I get a little better acquainted, you were so eager to please earlier, I would love to return the favor. Does that sound like a lovely idea?”

“Aww…you’re such a sweet gal, ya don’t owe me anythin’.” She smirked and tilted her head. “Wouldn’t mind a bit of lovin’ from the princess, though. Whatever ya need me to do, just say the word.”

Lylla smiled merrily. “Well that settles it. Brigade! You may begin when ready.” The otter felt two cocks prod at her holes, getting briefly acquainted before easing into her.

“Uhhhhhoooooohhhh…” Lylla quivered, unaccustomed to being filled so fully. Last time was…no…was it years ago with Rocky? She decided to hold that thought and focus on the present, feeling the two bunnies start rocking into her. The otter wiggled her hips in sync, helping them establish a rhythm as she was stretched as full as she could remember.

Suddenly, she felt her rhythm interrupted by a bump from behind. Blackjack grunted, feeling something brush roughly beneath his tail, and strong arms wrapping around his front. “Easy there Holm…” He flagged his tail and felt Holm’s cock prod his ass, before finding it’s mark. Holm pushed, hilting in one swift, slow motion. He slid out, allowing Blackjack and Ramsey to slide out of Lylla, then he pushed back in again, his cock deliciously squeezed by Blackjack’s firm rump. In…out…in…out… the bunnies resumed their rhythm, working up to speed. Lylla’s gentle moans growing louder, her mouth opening involuntarily to let out the occasional squeak in pleasure.

Lorren decided that was her cue. She snaked her way over to the party, and began rubbing Lylla’s shoulder. “Does having two cocks in you feel good, princess? Mmm? Like having both holes stuffed with bunny dick, eh? Me too, quite frankly I’m a little jealous.” She cackled as Lylla moaned in response. “I bet they’ll fill you up good, bunnies don’t run out of cum too easily.” She traced a finger over the otter’s whiskers before sneaking it over her mouth and tongue, wiggling in and out a bit before withdrawing and rubbing her own crotch. “See how much they gave me?” she moaned as she spread her pussy lips apart, semen dripping down to her tail. “You get double this, you lucky otter…” the bunny giggled.

“Grrhh…rhhh…mrhhhh…” Blackjack continued to grunt as he was stimulated on both ends, Holm slamming himself into his tailhole, his long cock prodding his prostate with each thrust, sending waves of pleasure through his core. He could feel his own cock swelling and pulsing, thick and firm as it slid in and out of Lylla’s ass, her tail brushing his cheek every time he hilted. He took notice to Lorren’s dirty talk, “Hurrrr…rhhhhh…ggg…gonna…fill…my l-lovely up…nice and proper…hrrhhhhrrr…” The rabbit grabbed the otters hips. suddenly slamming his against hers with increasing vigor, allowing Holm to piston even faster.

Lorren stood and positioned her hips in front of Lylla’s face, grabbing the otter’s head before roughly shoving her muzzle into Lorren’s crotch. With a wiggle, the moaning otter got the hint and began licking all over the bunny’s wet folds. “Ohhhh…good girl…yessss…right there…eat my pussy…dirty naughty otter…Aohhhh…”

Lylla, unable to articulate real thoughts, was reduced to a quivering, overstimulated body, her tongue frantically licking whatever was within reach, as she was at the mercy of everything happening to her lower half. She sucked Lorren’s folds between moans, her muzzle becoming wet with bunny arousal, the scent of four horny bunnies overpowering her senses…

“Ohh…huuu…Uhhhnnnn!!!” The otter’s orgasm hit suddenly, her body shuddering uncontrollably in the arms of rabbits. She felt a release of fluids originating from her own crotch as pleasure overtook her.

“Gooood girl…” Lorren held her chin in her paw while stroking her nipples, the rabbits behind her continuing their thrusting. “Ramsey!” The rabbit shot open his eyes and looked at her. “Make yourself useful and finger me.” She grabbed his paw and guided it to her warm vulva, sighing as a few fingers made their way inside her. “That’s good…oohhh…make me cum big guy…”

“Getting c-close BJ…” Holm said through clenched teeth. “Permission…to…finish, captain?”

“Gr…granted!” Blackjack gasped, feeling the pounding behind him reach a frenetic pace, bunny hips slamming like a blur against his, his cock rubbing furiously in and out of Lylla’s hole.

“Ohhh…Arrhhhhhgggg…C-Cumming!!!” Holm cried, his balls draining deep into Blackjack’s ass, tail flagging with every spurt of seed.

Blackjack panted, feeling warmth spread through him as he was filled, but never for a second stopped his own thrusting, his own orgasm swiftly approaching.

Another orgasm was building in the otter, feeling both cocks in her start to twitch. She slammed her hips down and back against the rampant thrusting, crying out, electricity running through her veins as two cocks plunged deep into her. “Ohhh…ohhhh…..AEhhheeee!!!” Her vagina and tailhole clenched hard, this orgasm hitting her harder than the previous. Her body thrashed and convulsed, paws grabbing bundles of Ramsey’s chest fur, who growled and grunted in response.

On cue, Ramsey and Blackjack began cumming, sending load after load of thick spunk into the otter, painting her insides white with bunny cream. They both groaned and held onto the otter, who was slowly coming down from her orgasmic high. Finally, with an “Oof!” she collapsed on Ramsey’s chest, savoring the warmth of two rabbits sandwiched on either side of her.

Her eyes opened as she looked at Lorren, who was furiously rubbing herself off. She squealed and twitched, her foot thumping against the floor. “What? You guys are flarking hot!” Everyone groaned in unison.

\-----------

“Lorren, would you pass the tea, dear?” Lylla, freshly washed and sporting a fuzzy robe, carefully took the kettle from the rabbit’s paws and poured herself some. She brought the ruby-encrusted cup to her lips, taking a small sip. “Mmmm…delicious…”

“I gotta say, this girly pampering stuff is not as overrated as I would’ve thought,” the bunny remarked, also wearing a comfy robe. “Sure beats cleaning the stains off the wall, which is what we usually do after a session.”

“Well you guys are certainly known for being just a little messy…” Lylla giggled, a paw nudging the rabbit’s shoulder. “Sometimes I feel like I’m the only one who cleans up after themselves around here.”

“Hey, I heard that!” Blackjack said, sitting grumpily on top of an ice pack, trying not to move.

“Just ignore him,” Lorren said in a low voice. “He’s not used to taking it in the pooper like we do.”

Lylla chuckled. Her heat was cooled, and stress, well, de-stressed. “You know, perhaps this should be a tradition. A well-planned, well-attended birthday orgy.”

“I like you, girl. You know how to turn it up at the right times. But ya better plan for a few more birthdays, the dudes might get jealous.”

“Well…mark them down as in consideration.”

“Consider it in the planning stages, princess.”

Lylla glanced at Lorren, as well as Blackjack, Holm, and Ramsey, who were too engrossed in whatever holonet shenanigans to take much notice.

“Yes…never a dull moment around here. Not with you guys.”

––––––END––––––

Bonus:


End file.
